The present invention relates to a paperclip dispenser, and more particularly to a paperclip dispenser utilizing a magnetic roller.
Conventional paperclip dispensers suffer from numerous deficiencies. They usually require the opening and closing of a lid or flap that covers a container holding paper clips. Aside from the added time and inconvenience of having to open and close the lid, the container when copiously supplied with paper clips often requires the user to do some manipulation with his fingers to remove a single paper clip from a heap. If the container was nearly empty, his fingers would have to grope for a paper clip unless the user was directly viewing the dispenser.
The magnetic roller paperclip dispenser of the present invention avoids these inconveniences by having a magnetic roller to which paperclips within the dispenser adhere to. The surface of the magnetic roller, which is fluted with raised fillets on its surface, is exposed to the front, so as to allow a user to easily rotate the roller with his fingertips and bring forth a paperclip for removal.